Hiwatari Family (Fanon Season 21)/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny." screams Announcer: "Jo meets up with Tariko from the Kirochu Family again, and Kai from the Hiwatari Family again, as a married couple." is doing his math homework Announcer: "Tariko is pregnant with an upcoming daughter, which she is afraid because youngest son, Hiraku punches her womb." punches Tariko in the womb Tariko: "イテッ！開基！あなたはすぐに生まれてくる赤ちゃんの妹を動揺している！" (Translation: Ouch! Hiraku! you are going to upset your baby sister that will be born soon!) Annoncer: "Can Jo save this Japanese family?" Hiraku: "スーパー乳母は失敗をよ！ (Translation: Supernanny's gonna fail!) Submission Reel Jo: "You are with me in Osaka, Japan, to help a couple I have met before as pre-teens, let's take a look!" ???: "Hey Jo! it's me Tariko!" ???: "Hey it's Kai!" Jo: "Long time, no see." Tariko: "We have 2 sons, Toshio is 6, and Hiraku is 4, I am currently 9 months pregnant with a daughter and I'm afraid that Hiraku might torture his new sister." Kai: "Both don't understand English, however Toshio is well-behaved, but Hiraku swears in Japanese, fights, and even got kicked out of preschool." punches Tariko's womb Tariko: "Ow! Hiraku, don't do that. You have to be a good big brother for your new baby sister who will be born soon." Jo: "My word....." Kai: "Toshio feels left out and he is failing in school because Hiraku keeps stealing his math homework, however he does retrieve it." takes Toshio's math homework Kai: "I cannot stand Hiraku's behavior!" Tariko: "Please help us..." Jo: "I'm on my way!" Observation Begins comes in Tariko: "Hi, it has been many years since you last saw me..." Kai: "Toshio's doing his homework, Hiraku is throwing a tantrum because he is banned from playing Tariko's iPod for a week." Jo: "Banned from playing your wife's iPod for a week? Why?" Kai: "His behavior in Nagoya was embarrasing and appalling." Jo: "Nagoya?" Kai: "Yes, we went there for my cousin's wedding." Tariko: "He peed on Toshio's new Pikachu plush that we got him for Christmas, he also ruined Toshio's 6th birthday, what he did was, he changed the music and smashed the equipment, and shouted at Kai's cousin's finance 'That man's smelly!' in Japanese, ate up most of the wedding cake, and threw the ring until it was in contaminated and poisonous water." finishes his homework, and goes to the room where is parents are Kai: "Hiraku suffers bad separation axienty from Tariko when ever she goes with Toshio to school." Toshio: "こんにちは？" (Translation: Hi?) Kai: "That's Toshio, he's 6, Tariko had him at the age of 18 before she married me, Orla was shocked at the fact Tariko got pregnant young, so was I." Tariko: "His behavior in our holiday to Kyushu was also embarrasing and appalling, he peed on a woman's dress, swore, and used rude gestures. We were there for 2 weeks." nods Tariko: "Toshio does not understand English, but we use gestures so he can understand what we are saying." gives Toshio an "Hello there" gesture waves comes out and hits Jo Kai: "Hiraku doesn't understand English either." Toshio: "ジョージョーヒラクにヒットしません、それはいいではありません" (Translation: Don't hit Jo-Jo Hiraku, that's not nice) Kai: "That's Hiraku, me and Tariko had him together." Observation Continues Jo: "When Toshio was playing Pokemon on his 3DS, it wasn't long until Hiraku tried to take it off him." is playing Pokemon Black 2 on his 3DS goes into Toshio's room and attempts to take the 3DS off him Toshio: "開基！" (Translation: Hiraku!) Hiraku: "私にそれを与える！" (Translation: Give it to me!) Toshio: "ママ！" (Translation Mom!) comes into Toshio's room Tariko: "開基吉！一人で彼を残して！" (Translation: Hiraku Yoshi! Leave him alone!) walks out of his bedroom and saves his game Jo: "Then Hiraku takes it off him." restarts the 3DS and attempts to delete his game Hiraku: "あなたは再びこのゲームに(Long Bleep)するピカチュウを見たい場合俊夫、私はあなたのピカチュウのぬいぐるみ人形、そしてあなたのデジモンのゲームを持っているでしょう！" (Translation: Toshio, if you want to see the ****ing Pikachu on this game again, I will have your Pikachu plush doll, and your Digimon games!) starts to cry takes the 3DS off Hiraku Kai: "開基吉火渡り！あなたは彼のゲームやおもちゃを与えるためにあなたの弟を脅かしてはいけない！" (Translation: Hiraku Yoshi Hiwatari! You do not threaten your brother to give you his games and toys!) Tariko: "What did he do?" Kai: "He threatened Toshio to give him his toys." Tariko: "開基吉は火渡り、それは良いことではありません、それは非常に意味され、俊夫は、それらのポケモンとデジモンのゲームに一生懸命働い" (Translation: Hiraku Yoshi Hiwatari, That is not nice and that is very mean, Toshio worked so hard on those Pokemon and Digimon games) Toshio: "My brother is very spoiled." Tariko: "Hiraku also is spoiled, when we were at the Pokemon Center in Osaka for Toshio's 6th birthday, he shoplifted and was banned from the store for a week, we were asked to leave the store however Toshio was allowed to buy a few things for being well-mannered to the staff, however we were was allowed to enter without Hiraku he was forced to hold my hand however Toshio didn't need to because he doesn't shoplift, Hiraku was grounded for a few weeks and was banned from playing my Nintendo DSi for a month." [Toshio is playing with a Tails plush and an Angry Birds Red Bird plush] Toshio: "The games that I own on my 3DS is Super Pokemon Rumble, my DS games Digimon Story DS, Sunburst and Moonlight (Digimon World DS, Dawn, and Dusk), Pocket Monsters Black and White Version, their sequels, (Pokemon Black and White version 2, and Pokemon Black and White Version) and Pocket Monsters HeartGold and SoulSilver (Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver)." is watching Hole In The Wall, laughing and snickering Jo: "Konichiwia Toshio, what are you watching?" Tariko: "He is watching the Japanese version of Hole In The Wall." trying to tell Jo to come closer Jo: "Come Closer?" nods comes closer Tariko: "It's knowned as Human Tetris which is like Hole in the Wall." Toshio: "私は好き武石の城" (Translation: I like Takeshi's Castle) Tariko: "He is into game shows, especially Japanese ones." Naughty Platform Techique Jo: "It wasn't long until Hiraku wanted to watch Teletubbies and Toshio was watching Pokemon: Best Wishes, but when Toshio said iie (No In Japanese) Hiraku threw a tantrum." Going Shopping Jo: "Tariko and Kai gathered the boys to go shopping to buy some new things, and the Pokemon Center, Osaka if they behave." Toshio: "お母さんは、私たちが買い物をしている時は、私はポケモンセンターに行くことができますか？" (Translation: Mom, when we are done shopping, can we go to the Pokemon Center?) Tariko: "私たちが行くことができますもちろん、我々は、啓はトラブルのうち留まることを確認します" (Translation: Of course we can go, we will make sure Hiraku stays out of trouble) Kai: "男の子は、あなたの最高の行動になる" (Translation: Boys, be on your best behavior) Toshio and Hiraku: "お父さんはい" (Translation: Yes Dad) gets the boys in the car Groceries Clothes Shopping At the Pokemon Center Kai, Jo, Hiraku, and Toshio arrive at the Pokemon Center Tariko: "Jo, I bring the boys here if they are being good." Kai: "If Hiraku misbehaves, he will be buying only one thing." Tariko: "The amount the boys get for pocket money on how many they brought, they only get 1 if they badly misbehave and 3 things if they have been very good." Kai, Toshio, Jo, and Hiraku enter the Pokemon Center Jo: "I think it would be fair that if Hiraku misbehaves, he will get nothing at all." shoplifts a Bulbasaur plush Tariko: "Hiraku Yoshi! Put that Bulbasaur plush back. You can't steal things." Dinnertime Jo: "When it was dinnertime, Hiraku used bad table manners, unlike western hemisphere, slurping your soup is good manners in Japan and shows that you are enjoying your food." fills Tariko's glass while Tariko fills his Kai and Tariko: "喝采!" (Translation: Cheers!) and Tariko raise their glasses Kai, Tariko, Toshio, and Hiraku: "いただきます" (Translation: Let's eat) fills his own glass Tariko: "俊夫のその彼があなたを満たすでしょう良いテーブルマナーではない啓は、フィル" (Translation: Hiraku, that's not good table manners, fill Toshio's then he will fill yours) puts the apple juice back into the jug Jo: "Why did you put the apple juice back into the jug?" Tariko: "In Japan, it is very rude and impolite to fill your own glass." fills Hiraku's cup then Hiraku fills his Toshio and Hiraku: "喝采" (Translation: Cheers) and Hiraku raise their cups slurps his soup Tariko: "Slurping your soup is good manners but at loud volume, it's bad manners." nods slurps his soup at a very loud volume Tariko: "Hiraku! Slurp your soup more quietly please." Ownard Jo: "Tariko? Do you still have your Mesprit plush?" Tariko: "Yes, I gave it to Toshio alongside the Azelf and Uxie plush at 4 months old." Jo: "So how's Anna? Do you still talk to her?" Tariko: "Yeah." Jo: "So, what do you teach your sons?" Tariko: "The Emperors of Japan, we are currently learning about Emperor Showa and what happened during his 63-years of rule from 1925 to 1989 so we won't forget what happened in China and all those nations, Japan is the only country to currently have an Emperor." Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts